The present invention relates to a wire-winding box having multiple transmission function and, more particularly, to a wire-winding box, which is connected between communication wires via a circuit board to be used as a multifunctional transmission interface, thereby having more diversified and wider usage.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external communication wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external communication wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. Most of the wire-winding boxes comprise a housing, a communication wire, a rotation disk disposed in the housing, and a scroll spring. The plugs at two ends of the communication wire can be plugged on sockets of relevant communications apparatuses to accomplish communications of information.
Additionally, a communication wire may show a tight state due to resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in much trouble in use for the user. Therefore, several kinds of wire-winding boxes capable of positioning the pulled-out communication wire in time have been proposed, wherein a swing sheet capable of resiliently swinging and gaps disposed at the periphery of a rotating disk and matched with retaining grooves are exploited to generate winding or positioning function.
However, a conventional wire-winding box has only the simple function of winding and arranging communication wires, and has no multifunctional transmission interface. Therefore, its use is much limited so that it cannot have wider usage.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire-winding box having multiple transmission function, wherein a circuit board is disposed between communication wires. Electronic elements such as light-emitting devices and IC voltage regulators can be disposed on the circuit board. The circuit board can be used to display the use state. In addition to having the function of winding and arranging communication wires, the present invention also has a multifunctional transmission interface to achieve more diversified and wider usage.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a wire-winding box having multiple transmission function, which comprises a housing, a rotation disk, a scroll spring, two communication wires, and a circuit board. A receiving tank is formed in the housing. The rotation disk is pivotally disposed in the receiving tank. The scroll spring is disposed between the housing and the rotation disk. The communication wires are wound around the rotation disk. Outer ends of the two communication wires can protrude out of the housing. The circuit board is disposed in the housing. Light-emitting devices can be disposed on the circuit board. The circuit board is connected between inner ends of the two communication wires. A wire-winding box having multiple transmission function is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: